dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsume (G.U.)
Natsume (なつめ, Natsume) is a returning character from the first .hack Games that appears in .hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption. Online Appearance Natsume is very similar in appearance to her own character from Project .hack; they both have green hair, wear a blue one-piece outfit, and have permanently shut eyes. However, this Natsume's outfit is slightly more revealing, and her hair appears to be slightly longer and combed down compared to the original. When Natsume's second personality becomes active, her eyes open, her hair becomes slightly disheveled by falling on her face, and she has a demonic expression. Personality Natsume appears to have two split personalities. Her main personality is her normal innocent and polite self, but when she sees a rare "edge" item that she wants, she turns violent and PKs anyone in her way. Natsume claims not to know about these fits of hers and is actually surprised at the fact that rare equipment seems to just show up in her inventory. When approached about this condition, Natsume theorizes that it could be the work of a hacker, but since the hacker leaves her weapons, it might be a stalker, or a prank by Helba. Natsume's goal is to find Tri-Edge, which she seems to believe to be a rare weapon. According to Piros the 3rd, Natsume has been stalking a "dashing young man" for seven years, which she promptly denies. However, she occasionally mentions Kite when talking with Haseo, and she describes her type of man to be a leader that gives her Spiral Edge and wears red. Clearly, she's still rather obsessed with Kite after all this time. Natsume takes pride in the fact that she is one of the legendary .hackers, and upon learning that Haseo's party fought Cubia, she is disappointed that she couldn't take part in his battle. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Natsume's player is a 22-year-old woman named Natsume Oguro. Hobbies Natsume is a fan of foreign fantasy novels, but she has recently gotten into picture and pop-up books. While she is aware that it seems childish, she likes how they immerse the reader into another world and aims to make her own. She goes to the library every day to study art for that purpose. Natsume also enjoys Japanese confections such as urion (she likes the gummy texture), and on her way to the library she goes to a flower patch and occasionally picks one to make pressed flower bookmarks out of. History Project .hack :See Natsume .hack//G.U. Games After Haseo defeats the seven Chaotic PKs, he reads a post on the message boards about a powerful eighth Chaotic. He encounters this PK, "Natsume the Edgemaniac," and defeats her in battle. After her defeat, Haseo reads a follow-up post about Natsume meeting with someone in Breg Epona, so he heads there to see what she's up to. As it turns out, Natsume is a friend of Piros the 3rd and claims not to know of her PKing activities. Piros also dismisses the possibility of her being a PKer and urges her to give Haseo her Member Address so he can take her under his wing. .hack//G.U. Returner Natsume makes a brief appearance at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. Trivia *Natsume is the only recruitable female character that Haseo cannot marry. *Natsume appears in four desktop wallpapers. In Vol. 2: "058 - .hackers?" and "072 - Today's Triumphs." In Vol. 3: "005 - Dot Hackers" and "011 - New Harem." *Natsume's starting level is 134 with a level 134 weapon called Spiral Edge, a weapon which bears the same name as the one that Kite acquires for her in the first 4 games. *Maaya Sakamoto is mis-credited as Natsume's English Voice Actress in the Max Affection Event. *While Natsume is in Haseo's party in an area, she'll refer to "Kite" no matter what he was named on the player's memory card, breaking the precedent established by Azure Kite. *She is listed as Wicked Eyes in the G.U. Perfect Guide Book. *While Natsume is in Haseo's party in Netslum Tartarga, after a while she will say something along the lines of "So, Tartarga really became a giant turtle, huh?" Referencing the original Tartarga from The World R:1 and his transformation into a Netslum Tartarga in The World R:2. *Natsume doesn't open her eyes during original hack games, but in G.U. games, you can see her eyes when she is a PKK. See also *Natsume *Chaotic PKs Category:The World R:2 Twin Blades Category:GU Games Characters Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters